Elaine Marsh-Morton (New Earth)
| Weight = 120 lbs | Weight2 = | Eyes = blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Assassin | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chuck Dixon; Scott McDaniel | First = Nightwing Vol 2 #4 | Last = Secret Six Vol 3 28 | Quotation = Talks like Jane Seymour, fights like Bruce Lee. | Speaker = Nightwing | QuoteSource = Nightwing Vol 2 5 | HistoryText = Lady Elaine Marsh-Morton is a genuine English aristocrat, descended from a long line of British soldiers and mercenaries. She is an expert martial artist, proficient with many different kinds of firearms and melee weapons, and works as an assassin-for-hire. The money she earned from her secret career helped prevent foreclosure on her impoverished family estate. Lady Vic set herself apart from most other supervillains not just by her considerable skill, but by her ruthlessness and determination. She has been more than willing to kill small children for her paycheck, and once jumped out of a plane without a parachute to chase an escaping hostage, Black Canary. She spends most of her time in Blüdhaven, frequently employed by gang boss Blockbuster, putting her in the path of Nightwing regularly. Blüdhaven Returning to Blüdhaven to collect a fee for an assignment she had performed for gang boss Antonio "Angel" Marin, she was upset to find Marin missing. She tracked down his lawyer, and threatened to kill the man's young daughter if she wasn't paid – a threat she definitely would have carried out, if Nightwing had not intervened. Dudley Soames informed her that Marin had been replaced by Blockbuster, and offered to pay her fee, with a retainer to continue working for him. Elaine was one of the several hirelings Blockbuster tasked with tracking down Oracle. When Blockbuster was dying of heart failure, Elaine was the one entrusted with locating Gorilla City in Africa, and finding him a replacement heart. Lady Vic was later sent to eliminate Blockbuster's ally Tarantula when he learned she had disobeyed his orders. Tarantula defeated Lady Vic, and shot her in the stomach. One Year Later Lady Vic was hired by Doctor Psycho and Cheshire to destroy the Secret Six. She and Double Dare attacked Deadshot when he was in the park with his wife and child, who fled upon their arrival. Unarmed, Deadshot was easily defeated by Double Dare, and Lady Vic was about to execute him when his wife threw him a gun, which allowed him to get the upper hand. Deadshot considered killing the two of them, but allowed them to escape for his daughter's sake. Lady Vic joined Bane and Jeannette's Secret Six team for mercenary work. | Powers = | Abilities = * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Bundi Daggers * Katana * Maasai * Thuggee * Webley Service Revolver | Notes = | Trivia = * Lady Vic has a number of family heirlooms that she considers her most prized possessions. * When not on a job Lady Vic likes to rest easy in the company of her hulking manservant, Bivens. * Her drink of choice is Darjeeling tea. | DC = | Wikipedia = Lady Vic | Links = }} Category:Injustice League III members Category:Salvation Run deportees Category:Assassins Category:Nightwing villains Category:Tartarus members